


What A Twist

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [77]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: James hasn't lived with cats; there are some things he hasn't yet learned about them.





	What A Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 28 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'twist' and 'tinsel' at adventdrabbles.

Q was in the garage, tinkering absently, when his phone vibrated. 

A simple picture -- their tree finally up and decorated. Frowning, his mind flew through three important notes.

1\. When did James get back 

2\. Why didn't he wait for Q to put together the tree

3\. _Tinsel_

He out of headquarters in a flash.

~~~

James raised both eyebrows when Q entered the flat. "I didn't mean for you to rush here."

Q let out a breath, counting the cats. Both present and both watching the tree, as usual. It was almost like a target to them. They watched it go up to know how best to knock it over and when you looked away just for a moment, there it went. Or an ornament. Or the stupid tinsel.

"You've never had cats?" Q asked quietly.

James blinked. "You know I haven't."

Q let out a slow breath. "We need to get the tinsel out of the flat."

"Why?" James asked.

"They'll eat it," Q said. "It'll get twisted up in their digestive tract and, well. It happened once and I vowed never again."

James eyed the cats. "I would say that they are too smart for that, but as I have rescued one from the blinds, I suppose it is possible."

"Not just possible," Q said. "They've also tried to eat my floss."

James closed his book and stood. "Shall I lock them up then until we get it sorted out?"

Q nodded. "If you would."

As James gathered that cats, Q could hear him muttering to them that it was not a good idea to eat anything like a string and how could they even think that. Q shook his head and went to get a bin bag.


End file.
